


Day 7: Dressed/Naked (half dressed). Kagehina.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Violence, I was listening to Fools by Troye and i don't know what happened, LGBTQ Character, M/M, NSFW, They're in Kags house, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i hate this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sólo quiere que Kageyama lo ame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Dressed/Naked (half dressed). Kagehina.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no estoy muy seguro de si esto cuenta como relación abusiva, pero lo coloqué en los tags de todas formas. Leer bajo la responsabilidad propia.

Hinata Shōyō era comúnmente llamado un chico de mente simple. Si es que no lo llamaban idiota.  
Durante sus años más jóvenes, solía ser un chico que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, incluso si sabía que éstos les traerían problemas; pero todo cambió.  
Cambió cuando Kageyama Tobio llegó a su vida, viéndolo como un enemigo al comienzo, para después convertirse en su compañero. Hasta que se convirtió en su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta.  
Durante sus tres años de secundaria, sus dos mentes separadas que se unían cada vez que el voleibol lo requería, fueron funcionándose, ocasionando que sus cuerpos funcionaran como uno sólo. En perfecta sincronía.  
Quizá fue por eso que sin que los dos cayeran en cuenta, se dejaron llevar por sus deseos carnales.  
Su primera vez fue en su primer año, después de perder un partido contra una de las famosas preparatorias que enfrentarían en las nacionales. La frustración que invadía sus jóvenes cuerpos necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma. Y con tan sólo una mirada a la salida del gimnasio, los chicos comenzaron un juego más complejo que sus propios ataques en la cancha. Un juego que reemplazaba la energía dada en un partido con la lujuria que sentiría una pareja en su primera vez teniendo sexo.  
Y Hinata Shōyō supo desde ese momento que había caído ante el Rey de la cancha.  
Los años siguieron de forma normal, pero no tranquila; Hinata se encontró a sí mismo no sólo con un gusto por Kageyama, sino que ya estaba enamorado de él. Sabía que no sería un amor que el armador de ojos azules profundo correspondería, por lo que la única opción que se presentaba frente a él era seguir con la relación que llevaban. Ahogando sus dolorosos sentimientos con fuertes gemidos a la hora de realizar el coito con Kageyama, esperando a que éstos callaran las palabras que su mente presentaba.

 _"Sólo te mantiene a su lado porque son buena combinación en el juego y la hora de tener sexo."_  
El chico de actualmente 18 años penetraba el trasero de Hinata con fuerza y ganas. Habían perdido un partido en la universidad donde los dos siguieron juntos después de graduarse de Karasuno, y el pelinaranja sabía que cada vez que su mejor amigo se sentía irritado, lo follaba de esa forma.  
_"Tratándote como objeto para dejar salir su enojo. Justo lo que te mereces."_  
El adolescente más bajo gemía con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que sus gritos se perdieran en la habitación del pelinegro. No había nadie en la casa de los Kageyama así que no había por qué reprimirse.  
Enrolló sus piernas en la parte baja de la espalda de Kageyama, tocando la parte superior del uniforme oficial de la universidad con sus pies, para que su pene pudiese conquistar su trasero de forma más profunda hasta su próstata. Oh, se sentía tan bien cuando el talentoso deportista lo tomaba de esa forma tan salvaje. Incluso si no se preocupaba de si Hinata se estaba sintiendo bien o no.  
_"¡Gime más y más!, de todas formas él no te seguirá queriendo. Y tú seguirás sufriendo."_  
-¡Kageyama! ¡Más fuerte! -soltó apretando las blancas y no tan limpias sábanas a su lado mientras el aludido apretaba su cintura a través de la camisa sin mangas negra que llevaba. Al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera se preocuparon de quitarse la ropa. Comenzaron a tocarse apenas pisaron la entrada. Sin embargo, nunca en sus vidas se habían besado. Kageyama consideraba que los besos eran para personas enamoradas, y ellos no lo eran.  
-¡Cállate! -respondió el de cabello azabache, gruñón como siempre. El mayor de los dos decidió tan sólo seguir gimiendo, sintiendo como los dedos fuertes del otro le dejaba marcas moradas en su pálida piel. Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que Kageyama dejara marcas en su cuerpo, le hacía sentirse dominado y era una prueba de que al menos el más alto de los dos lo deseaba de alguna forma. Incluso si sólo deseaba su cuerpo.  
_"Asqueroso como siempre. No sólo debería dejarte marcas, sino moretones y heridas, a ver si eso es suficiente para ti."_  
Dándose vuelta, Tobio dejó a Shōyō arriba de él para que el chico tomara el control.  
_"Repugnante."_  
Dejó sus manos en el duro estómago del pelinegro para utilizarlos como fuente de apoyo y prosiguió a mover sus caderas, sintiendo como se llenaba completamente del chico que amaba. Del chico que sólo lo veía como mejor amigo y nada más.  
_"Sucio."_  
Como si eso no fuese suficiente, empezó a masturbarse él mismo, moviendo su mano en su mojado pene que rebotaba con cada movimiento de cadera que daba.  
_"Repulsivo."_  
Nunca ocuparon condones, Hinata no quería usarlos. Era mejor sentir a Kageyama directamente y no con un protector entremetiéndose entre ellos.  
El cuerpo entero de éste fue dejándose llevar por el placer que lo llenaba, corriéndose dentro del trasero del pequeño. Pasó un rato para que Hinata llegara al orgasmo de igual forma, limpiando su semen con su mano.  
Y salió de él, acomodando su ropa y tomando sus cosas. Sin preocuparse de su trasero mojado y pegajoso. Era algo irrelevante.  
-Iré a mi casa.  
No recibió respuesta alguna del otro chico, por lo que sólo salió sin decir alguna palabra más.  
_"Inmundo."_  
Hinata Shōyō no tenía salvación.


End file.
